Guardian angel
by AiryAquarius
Summary: What happens when Ciel is vulnerable one night after another routine nightmare? Told from Sebastian's POV. Fluff. Yaoi. One shot.


**My first Sebastian x Ciel fic! YAAAAAAY!**

**I overdosed on SebaCiel fics before I wrote this. So there might be similarities to other fanfics out there. If you notice any, please don't take offence and/or sue me. When I'm in a floaty mood, stuff like that tends to happen. Forgive me. (hmm… this sounds more like a disclaimer.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The only thing I own is a fluff obsessed brain full of perverted thoughts.**

**Warning:**** Shounen-ai (male x male). Also lots of fluff. And lots of Sap. **

_**Guardian Angel**_

The young master is simply breath taking. The way his dark hair falls on his fair face, the rise and fall of his tiny chest with his rhythmic breathing, his soft lips slightly parted in sleep, his sprawled out sleeping position, his slender fingers clutching at the sheets, his brows knitted together in fear… It's simply poetic.

Wait, brows knitted in fear? That's not right…

Oh, it seems like he's having a nightmare again. He winces and then there's a slight whimper, "Sebastian…"

I remember when I used to enjoy his nightmares; I used to savor the terrified expression on his face. Then eventually I got bored of it… But now, I can't even bear to think that he's uncomfortable.

I don't like that helpless look on his face. It doesn't suit him at all. As I muse, the expression on his face becomes almost pained, and he's gritting his teeth. I don't like it in the slightest.

I lift his fragile frame into my lap, accidentally waking him up in the process.

"S- Sebastian?" the young master stutters, looking up at me with bewildered and watery eyes, the contract glowing beautifully in the dim light.

Have I mentioned how angelic my master looks in the candle light?

"I am here, my lord."

He blinks in confusion, and the moisture in his eyes overflow down his cheeks. Seems like he hasn't completely recovered from his nightmare yet.

I gently wipe his tears away, and cuddle him closer to me, holding him around his slim waist, offering him what comfort I can.

He makes himself comfortable in my arms, nuzzling his cheek against my chest. He's still in a sleep addled state, I can see that his eyes are half closed.

Even though I don't like it when the young master has nightmares, I do cherish its aftermath, when I get to admire his sleepy/ childish mannerisms.

"I had another nightmare…" he trails off, looking at me expectantly.

"I can not believe that any nightmare had the guts to near you when I'm sitting right next to you." I grumble, pouting slightly.

He smiles, amused at the expression on my face.

"Do you know why I still get nightmares?" He asks, a mischievous smile playing on his beautiful face.

It amazes me how the night time exposes the child in Ciel. It makes me wish the sun would never rise, so it could be night forever, so I could hold on to this child for all of eternity.

During the day, Ciel isn't just Ciel, he's a Phantomhive. The burden of his name is like a heavy collar around his neck, tying him down, making him the head of the Funtom Company, making him the Earl of Phantomhive, making him the Queen's watchdog… Huge responsibilities for someone his age.

But during the night, it's different. During the night, he's just a normal boy who has nightmares, who likes to be cuddled and tucked into bed, and even though he's a bit old for bedtime stories, he doesn't mind a story now or then.

"No, young master. Why do you get nightmares?" I humor him.

He looks away shyly, a barely visible dusting of pink on his cheeks, avoiding my steady gaze. "It's because you didn't give me a good night kiss…" he murmurs so softly that I can barely hear him.

But I do, and my eyes widen in surprise.

I keep reminding myself that I'm a demon, and demons don't have feelings, but I simply can't smother the warm rush of affection I feel for this human. With each passing second, I grow more and more attached… It's pathetic, but I simply can't help it.

But when he looks at me again, I can see the pain, sadness and loneliness of his wretched life flickering in his mismatched eyes, and even the tiniest speck of shame I felt for my forbidden feelings vanishes. "Well, that can be amended…" I smile softly at him as I take his face in my hands.

He lets his eyes close as I tenderly place my lips on his. The sensation is almost foreign to me now after so long. Ciel's lips are sweet, and oh so soft. He curls his hands into a fist, gripping the collars of my suit tightly. He slightly parts his lips and I oblige him, sliding my tongue into his sweet mouth, causing delighted shivers to course through his slender body. I take my time to memorize every inch of Ciel, my master who is so much more to me than just my master.

After what seems like just a few seconds, Ciel pulls back for want of air. As he opens his eyes again and pants softly, he gives me a smile. A happy smile, a satisfied smile. I smile back, not one of my usual smirks, but a loving and sincere smile. He rests his head against my chest and takes one of my hands in both of his. He removes my glove, tracing the contours on my pale skin, thinking thoughts that he wouldn't tell even me.

"Sebastian?" he starts, still playing with my hand.

"Yes, young master?"

"You never lie?"

"I never lie, my lord."

"So when you say you'll protect me with your life…"

"I genuinely mean it."

"Will you always be there for me?" He asks, looking at me, eyes wide, needing every reassurance I can give him.

"Of course." I answer, tucking a few strands of his dark blue locks behind his ear.

He turns away, burying his face in my chest, gripping my hand close to his heart. "And you'll always love me?" he asks, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Until the end of eternity… Ciel." I savor the taste of his name on my tongue.

He turns to look at me, his blush much darker now, as he smiles his endearing smile that so few people knew existed.

I gently stroke his head, the soothing motion lulling him into the darkness of slumber.

"Your hands are so warm Sebastian… I love you so much…" he trails off, already in sleep's warm clutches.

I place a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you too, my lord..." I cover him up in a blanket and he snuggles closer into me as I run a single digit down the side of his face, marveling at its silken softness. "So much more than I'd ever thought possible…"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

And thus Ciel Phantomhive fell asleep in his devilishly talented butler's arms.

**!*!*!*!*! Fini !*!*!*!*!**

**Ah.. Ciel seemed a little OOC didn't he… Must've been the nightmare, poor boy… But since he has Sebby-chan, I wouldn't worry too much about him!**

**So if you liked it, Review please! I'm always waiting to hear your lovely comments and suggestions!**

**A sort- of sequel by name of "Promise of forever" is up, for those who are interested in shameless SebaCiel fluff!**

**Guess what! I now have a short story up on Amazon!**** It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out, and if you bought it too, well, I'd be forever grateful. It's just 1.57 dollars, and if you have change to spare, give me a try, pretty please? Find it at**

**amazon ( d o t) c o m /dp/BOOK3TR9ES**

**Thank you very much *bows***


End file.
